Mobile and PC Differences
In the Grand Theft Auto series, there are changes made between the PC versions and mobile version when the PC versions are ported to mobile phones. ''Grand Theft Auto III *A new menu system has been implemented that has been optimized for touch input. *An autosave system saves the game everytime a mission starts or a checkpoint is activated, and gives the player the option to restart from the autosave if the mission has been failed. *An autosave system saves the game before it is closed, allowing the game to be instantly resumed from where the player left it, as opposed to it being required to load a save file. *The hospital and the police no longer confiscate the player's weapons if they are hospitalized/arrested. *All car models have been replaced by their upgraded Xbox counterparts, adding more detail such as a 3D modeled engine. *All vehicles got a high quality textures and a new 3D engine. *All NPC models have been replaced by their upgraded Xbox counterparts, adding details to hands and allowing for more natural limb animations, but sacrificing the ability of weapons to remove limbs. *An expandable HD map has been added, removing the limitation of a tiny radar as a map, and adding indicators for the location of gangs. *Some UI elements have been updated to HD remakes, such as the weapon crosshairs and the pager. *FBI officers' uniforms now identify FBI officers as the FIB. *A free camera has been unlocked for vehicles, allowing the camera to be panned while inside of a vehicle. *Sound effect files from the Bitch'n' Dog Food missions that depict the deaths of Marty Chonks' victims have been removed. *The MP3 Player has been removed. *The low graphics preset is now more extreme, disabling glass, traffic lights, and car lights altogether. *Game resolution can now be granularly controlled. *Traffic cones, umbrellas, and roadblocks are now blue colored as opposed to the original red color. *The tank spawning cheat does not function properly, cycling through spawning every vehicle in the game. *The introduction sequence has noticeably downgraded audio quality. *Claude now uses his Xbox model along with Catalina. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Several songs were removed. *Textures have been drastically downgraded to the point of signs being unreadable. *Glass has been removed in several random businesses and replaced with a solid wall textured with glass. *Flickering textures can be seen as the player approaches the Vice City Mainland via the Links Bridge. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Several songs were removed. * Many textures have been updated to HD remakes. * Autosave and mission checkpoints were introduced. * Grass and foliage sprites were removed from wilderness areas. * New dynamic shadows for players, NPCs, and vehicles. * NPC ambulances and firetrucks no longer respond to emergencies. * Cars now have dynamic reflections. * The money counter has been updated, and no longer includes extra zeroes. * Hospitals no longer confiscate the player's weapons after being wasted. See also *Console and PC Differences Category:Features Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Miscellaneous